


Round Six

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you know, it's still PWP. With table sex. Mind the ratings, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Six

Brienne unlocked her door, hands shaking a bit in anticipation. She knew Jaime was inside, waiting for her.

The door finally popped open, and there he stood, a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, one hand idly scratching the dusting of golden hair on his stomach. A slow, knowing smile crossed his handsome face, green eyes bright and warm. Brienne couldn't stop her answering smile, didn't even think to try to hide her horsey teeth behind closed lips. _Doesn't matter, he loves me, wants me,_ she reminded herself giddily.

By the time she turned around from hanging up her jacket, Jaime was pushing her back against the door, his mouth buried in her neck. She hooked her thumbs in his belt loops and tilted her head back with a sigh, enjoying the contrast of the cool wood at her back and the hot press of his body against hers.

"What took you so long?" Jaime growled before placing a sucking kiss on her collarbone. Brienne gave a huffing laugh in answer.

"This is the time I normally get home," she reminded him, a moan hitching low in her throat as one denim-clad thigh eased between hers. She ground down, the pressure doing a little to ease the ache there, and pulled in a breath as she felt him against her thigh, hard and insistent.

"It felt like forever," he said in her ear, voice husky. "You should just stay here all the time. Waiting for me. Naked." He pulled back to grin at her, eyes crinkling at the corners, and she felt a hot flush rise up her neck at his suggestion.

"You're an idiot," she told him, rolling her eyes and trying not to sound as breathless as she felt. When he cocked an eyebrow, she knew she'd failed, but he just gave a smug smile and went back to kissing his way up her neck. "You better not give me another hickey," she managed to gasp out, and felt his shoulders shake in laughter.

"Even when you ask so nicely?" he rumbled, breath warm in her ear as she bucked against him with a whine. " _More, please, harder, Jaime,_ " he teased, covering her mouth with his own before she could form a reply.

 _Gods, could this man kiss,_ she thought deliriously, opening her mouth for the slick slide of his tongue against hers, the way he sucked on her lower lip still leaving her stomach full of butterflies. She ripped her mouth away to breathe, felt his hands untucking her blouse to run up her bare sides until they reached the edge of her bra before trailing back down to grasp her hips. She clutched his bare shoulders, blunt fingernails sinking into the smooth skin there as he hitched her up a few inches further against the door, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded, pushing her shirt up. "Tell me you've been thinking about me like I've been thinking about you. Tell me you miss me the way I miss you," and Brienne's eyes slammed shut as he pulled down the edge of her bra, drawing one nipple between his teeth.

"Yes," she gasped, " _gods,_ yes, all day long." He have one last, hard suck before leaning back from her breast, pushing his cock harder against her. He was looking at her with dark eyes, tongue dragging over his kiss-swollen lower lip, and Brienne felt her stomach clench with anticipation, with want, with love. She framed his face with shaking hands, smoothing her thumbs over the stubble on his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I have missed you. I do want you," she whispered, voice trembling, and watched as his mouth quirked at the corner. He looked at her.

"I love hearing you say that," he murmured, turning his head to place a wet kiss in her palm. The combination of soft lips and scratchy beard was surprisingly titillating, and Brienne felt that familiar swooping low in her stomach again. "Say it again," he said softly, and she felt herself drowning in warm green.

"I want you," she said, more boldly, leaning in to press a brief kiss to his mouth then breathing in his ear, "I'm so w-wet already." Any other time she might have been embarrassed at her stumbling, but she felt his ragged breath against her skin and knew her words had had the desired effect. _He loves me, wants me,_ she reminded herself again.

Jaime's fingers dug into her thighs suddenly as he turned her around, and she gasped in surprise, arms and legs tightening around him. He carried her straight to the table a few steps away, setting her on the edge, her feet dangling as he began tugging at her zipper.

"Jaime, shouldn't we—I mean, the bedroom?"

He grinned at her. "Do you know how many times I've imagined you spread out on a table? Now, _these_ are in my way," he growled, pulling at her pants until she lifted her hips and helped him slide them down her legs along with her underwear. She moved eager fingers to his own zipper, heedless of the shirt still bunched under her arms, yanking the button free and pulling the tab down. She smoothed her hands over his bare ass, pushing the jeans down and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them quickly, struggling to pull her shirt off as she tried to help by unhooking her bra, both of them laughing breathlessly at the slight awkwardness before her head popped free and the hooks finally gave way. His eyes were bright with laughter and hungry as he took her in, and she pulled at his hips until he was pressed against her again, cock sliding in with one smooth thrust. She gasped and arched her back, ankles crossed high on his back as she braced her arms against the table, meeting him thrust for thrust.

" _Gods_ you're so fucking _sexy_ ," he moaned, grunting as he thrust into her again, gripping the sides of the table, and she gasped as he struck a place deep inside, clenching around him. She was so close, she just needed a little bit _more_...

Jaime ran one hand down her body, calluses catching on smooth skin. He circled a tight nipple with one finger, dipping into her navel, before flicking over her clit with light, quick strokes. "I love you," she gasped, moving frantically against him. Brienne threw her head back on a wail as she clenched around him, finally falling over the edge, and he was right behind her, panting in her ear until, with a few last jerky thrusts, he came chanting her name.

Brienne fell back on the table and pulled his chest to hers. She didn't know how long she lay there, sweat cooling on their bodies as she ran her hands over his back dreamily, but finally, Jaime stood back and helped her up on quivering legs.

"I think that was worth the wait, wench. What do you think?" he teased.

"It was a good start," she smiled back saucily, while he pretended affront. "I'll let you know for sure after Round Seven."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I must thank the incomparable ikkiM for her invaluable beta skills, which she is willing to share even when she's already got more than enough on her plate. Oh ikkiM, you really are so fine. ;)


End file.
